Great Unknown
by kimmmdonnn
Summary: Elena is a girl to start over in a town that holds a lot of her past and Damon is a man who is forced back into a town he ran away from. They have a lot to teach each other but once they learn will they ever move on?
1. Chapter 1

You never truly realize how much you need someone until they're gone and you never truly appreciate them until you can no longer go to them. Loss is a difficult thing and at some point everyone will have to deal with it. Loss cuts deep into us in a way that will leave a scar, a mark that we will never forget. Loss can tear people apart but it can also sew them together. As Elena sat in the dressing room all these thoughts darted around her head. She had faced loss before, loosing her parents at the ripe age of 16 and loosing her uncle when she was 18, she knew what loss was and she knew how to deal with it. Hell after she lost her parents that was the only thing her life was focused on. This was an entirely different loss though, the person she lost wasn't dead, this time they chose not to be with her, they weren't taken, and they chose to lose her. For Elena, this was all new to her and she didn't know how to go about healing. She sat there trying to figure out where she went wrong, what she did wrong but it all seemed like it had been going well for the two of them. She had to be wrong though, because if it had been going well, she wouldn't be sitting here in a wedding dress, alone. Elena sighed and threw her face into her hands, she refused to cry. She wouldn't, she wasn't the kind of girl to show any weakness even in the worst situations. The dressing room door opened and her sister walked in and sat down next to her. Kat took her sisters hands in hers and held them, knowing that Elena was hurt.

"He left." Elena whispered reaching up and pulling her veil from her hair not caring that it was ruining her lovely up-do. Katherine watched as Elena pulled away from her and started ripping things from her hair. "He didn't even wait to explain himself. The ass just left, he didn't even tell me he had doubts. Who does this Kat? Who leave on their wedding day?" Katherine shook her head. She had never seen Elena this mad; her sister barely lost her temper unlike herself who barley contained it. Elena was the logical one of the twins, she thought with her mind unlike Katherine who let her heart to the guiding. Elena stayed focused and orderly while Katherine was forgetful and a mess. Elena stayed put together while Katherine fell apart. It was how they were since their parent's death and it was how everyone knew them but Katherine saw it, the switch insides Elena's brain that flicked. She knew her sister had enough and was about to flip into a person she wasn't. She had done it when John had died but had recovered a few months after and she saw it happening again.

"What are you going to do?" Katherine asked helping her sister slip out of her dress. Elena turned to look at her and shrugged. She and Tyler had packed up all of their things and planned to move from their apartment here in Atlanta to New York. All of her things were there in their new apartment. She didn't know where to start; she hated to ask her aunt to move in with her and Ric and their new born. She didn't want to move in with Matt or Rebecka because she'd be babied. Kat was in California and Elena didn't want to move that far away. A thought suddenly popped into Elena's head.

"Our honeymoon tickets don't have a specific destination. We were going to pick the destination once we got to the airport." Elena took a t-shirt from Kat's hands and slid into a pair of jeans. Katherine gave her sister a confused look. "I'm going to pick a place and move there. I need a fresh start, a place no one knows my name."

"That's not very rational. Are you sure that's smart. What if you can't get a job? What if you pick a place like Wyoming?" Katherine said as she slid out of her maid of honor dress. Elena raised her eye brow at Katherine and placed her hand on her hip.

"Since when are you rational and aren't you the one who is always telling me to try something different and be spontaneous?"

"I meant like a trip to Disney with the girls or go out drinking not up rooting your life and moving to some random place." Katherine sighed pulling her curly hair into a pony tail. Elena shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I just don't think that what you choose right now will be the best idea. Something big just changed and your life and you're in shock."

"I'm doing this Kat. I need a fresh start. I need to find the girl I was before all this shit happened."

"You mean the 16 year old who snuck out and partied. News flash, Lena you're not 16 anymore, you're 26."

"I need this Kat. Give me six months and if I'm not happy. I'll move in with Jenna and Ric before settling in Atlanta and living here. Let me do this, I need this." Katherine didn't say anything; she just nodded, knowing her sister wasn't going to back down. Elena smiled and hugged her sister. Katherine shut her mouth on the fact that she thought this was an awful idea and that she was wasting six months she could be using to find a job or an apartment here in Atlanta. She wanted Elena to be happy and she knew this wasn't the way to achieve this happiness.

Four weeks later Elena had picked a place to settle down in. Some small one horse town in Virginia called Mystic Falls. She chose it because it was the place her mother and father had spent their childhood. The only time she had visited the town was when they buried her parents there. When she looked for places to move this one jumped out at her and she couldn't find any reasons not to. She had lost her parents so young and knew next to nothing about their lives and who they really were as people. She had called into town two weeks ago and placed claim on a room in the local boarding house. As excited as Elena felt she was also deathly nervous. This was going to be the first time she was ever truly alone with out friends or family. She would only have her parents' pasts to identify her. Elena drove through the small town and wondered about her future and about the choices she had made. Starting with Tyler, she thought about if it was right to accept his marriage proposal only to be let down like this, she thought about agreeing to go to New York with him, what had she been thinking. She was leaving everything for him. She thought about moving to Mystic Falls and the cons hit her like a ten ton truck. What if she didn't find a job? What if she hated it here? Before she could regret her decision Elena parked her car in front of a large boarding house and got out. It was bigger than the girl on the phone had described it to her. The girl made it sound like there were 7 rooms not 70. Elena ran her hands through her hair before walking up to the door. Before she could knock the door was thrust open and a man stormed out. Elena was taken back, the man was gorgeous but everything about him screamed bad news from his black leather jacket to his biker boots. He was tall, dark and handsome and Elena was overwhelmed by his crystalline blue eyes. They saw into her soul and Elena felt self conscious as they ranked over her appearance. But before Elena could actually look at the man closer he was running past her towards a blue convertible.

"You can't run from this forever!" The voice was harsh and deep and sent chills down Elena's spine. It was the voice of someone who had experienced a lot in their day. Elena turned; the voice defiantly matched the man's appearance. He was tall though slouched and he seemed eternally angry. His face did lighten a but though when he faced her. His eyes were a deep green and his dark hair greying around his face. He gave her a small smile and moved away from the door so she could enter. "You must be Ms. Gilbert. I'm Giuseppe Salvatore, I am the owner."

"Pleasure." Elena said her words escaping her as she took in the magnificent interior. It was stunning furnished as if the home belonged in the 1800s. In the front room there was a stunning fireplace and the walls were lined with book cases. To her left there was a grand staircase and down the hall there seemed to be a number of rooms. Elena turned to Giuseppe and gave a small smile. "This is gorgeous."

"Thank you it's taken a lot of time to gather some of these items. Would you like me to show you to your room?" Giuseppe asked as he approached the staircase. Elena nodded and smiled. "Because you are paying so well and you plan on staying here awhile I've decided to put you in the west wing. It has it's own kitchen and own entrance as well. The west wing was built in 1864 and then this wing the east wing was added in 1903. You will be staying in the older wing with the permanent residents this wing is for seasonal visits."

"Thank you for letting me stay here." Elena said as they walked through the halls. She made notes in her mind to remember how to get to and from the main entrance. The halls were intricate but she was surrounded by beauty. "Are there any other permanent residents?"

"Two, a girl around your age, Caroline Forbes and my son." A look of hate spread across Giuseppe's features as he mentioned his son. Giuseppe suddenly stopped and opened the door to her right. He said nothing else and walked off. Elena walked into the grand room and was amazed at how well it was designed to be modern with old pieces. There was a large four poster bed in the middle of the room a dress on one wall and a book case across another. The walls and color pallet were a light purple and Elena instantly loved it. Elena decided to explore the west wing and headed down the stair case across the hall from her room. Down stairs there was a sitting area with another large fireplace, a kitchen that had been recently redone and a dinning room with a long dining table.

"Damon, help me bring my bags in." Elena turned towards the front door and watched as a small blond pushed the door open and dropped many shopping bags around her feet. The blond looked up and her eyes grew wide as she took in the other girl's presence. "You must be the new resident old man Salvatore warned us about. I'm Caroline Forbes."

"Old man Salvatore?" Elena asked. Caroline nodded and walked over to Elena and gave her a small hug.

"The Salvatore's are interesting men, both with personalities. I honestly hate Giuseppe but he lets me stay here for a reasonable rate."

"I'm Elena." Caroline smiled and looked up the stair case before screaming for a Damon again.

"Damon Salvatore is the son and is a glorious bastard. He's a man whore and an ass. If I wasn't such great friends with him I'd probably kill him." Elena watched the small girl and laughed lightly enjoying this burst of energy. She reminded her of Katherine but without the man killer part. "So what's your story. No one moves to Mystic Falls with out a story."

"For another time I suppose. It's a long one and I'm not sure where to start." Elena said following Caroline into the kitchen. "Does the boarding house get visitors often?"

"All the time but only briefly; you'll see a lot if new faces." Caroline started to pull food out. "This house is actually a historical landmark. If you're interested have old man Salvatore tell you the story. He'll go on for hours."

"Blondie how many times do I have to tell you close the front door and don't leave your shit everywhere?" The voice has the same harsh tone as Giuseppe's but sounded younger and not as angry. The man from earlier came into view and Elena found herself staring at him. "Don't be rude introduce Barbie."

"Salvatore this is Elena. Stay away she seems nice and I don't need another traumatized girl leaving."

"You make it sound like I murder people in the foyer."

"You're worse; you degrade women in the foyer."

"Oh you wound me." The man said clutching his heart with a sarcastic look across his face. He reached his hand out to Elena. I'm Damon, pleasure to meet you E-len-a." Elena loved the way he said her name and apparently it showed because he smirked at her. Elena rolled her eyes and shook his hand. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"Anyway I'm taking Elena out. Take my stuff to my room."

"And why would I do that."

"Because you own this side of the house and you maintain it. Thus you're the landlord thus you take my stuff to my room like someone who is hospitable would do." Damon huffed before giving Elena a nod and smile and left the room. Elena turned to Caroline who started to eat a sandwich. Elena really didn't feel like going out. She was tired from her flight and drive. She mostly wanted to sleep and shower. So before Elena could get trapped into going anywhere she snuck away upstairs and shut her bedroom door behind her. She kicked her shoes off and slid into the big bed, she was asleep in minutes.

Damon wasn't a simple man though many perceived him that way. He didn't even want to come back to Mystic Falls but when Stefan passed he had to take over no matter how much he or his father hated the idea. Even after his brother's death he didn't move back quickly he waited until Rose ripped his heart out and fed it to the dogs. It was then he became a different man. He turned his emotions off and became detached. He learned how to live life without dreading his existence. He buried himself in alcohol and women. It was the only time he felt anything. Damon sat in the kitchen drinking bourbon from a tumbler and looked though the many files Stefan had left him. He was angry because he was being dragged into something he never wanted. His father was sick and dying which meant now that Stefan wasn't here Damon was the one to take of this house. He didn't understand why they couldn't sell the place, people would kill to own this place but his father wouldn't sell. Damon pushed the papers away from him and took a deep sip of his bourbon. Giuseppe was ripping the new resident off and Damon planned on fixing it. What he was charging her was as if she was staying in one of the masters and that didn't make any sense the only masters on this wing were his and Stefan's old one and his father would never rent that out. Damon left the kitchen and headed upstairs. He looked at Stefan's door a moment before continuing to his. He hasn't seen or heard Caroline for hours or the new girl, Elena. She was quite the stunner; she held an old beauty not many women possessed. Damon switched his television on before pulling his shirt off and walking to his dresser. He pulled out some sweat pants and changed into those. He would usually be heading out for a drink about now but Damon honestly was tired. He lay down on his bed and felt himself start to fall asleep but was suddenly jolted from his half sleep when he heard a scream and a crash. Damon jumped from the bed and prayed Caroline hadn't broken another cabinet. As he rushed down the stairs he heard the curse words flying from the kitchen. He rushed in to find Elena clutching her hand. Around the kitchen were various ingredients and a wonderful smell suddenly crashed into him. He looked back to Elena who had tears streaming down her face as she turned the faucet on. He walked over to her and reached for her hands but Elena pulled away.

"I'm trying to help." Damon said. Elena didn't look at him but at the gash in her finger. She rinsed it and looked at it before blood started gushing out of it again.

"I don't need help."

"You're gushing out blood and I'm pretty sure I saw bone, you need help. How did you do this anyway?"

"It's been awhile since I've cooked my fia- someone else would do it. Plus I was deep in thought, wasn't focusing on cutting the carrots." Damon caught onto her every word and found himself disappointed at the fact that she already had somebody. It seemed strange though. She arrived alone and there wasn't a ring on her finger. Damon brushed it off, he wasn't interested anyway. Elena finally met his eyes and Damon was taken aback by how beautiful they were. He wasn't one to like brown eyes either but hers had flecks of gold in them, it was something he'd never seen before. "Do I need to go to the hospital?" Damon looked back at her finger and at the gash in it. It looked deep and to be safe he did want to get it checked out.

"I would say yes." Damon said. Elena sighed and rolled her eyes. "Let's get to my car." Damon watched as Elena made a face but she didn't protest. The ride to the hospital was a silent one and Damon found himself forming questions he could ask her. He didn't want to date her or anything or hook up, he had made a deal with his father not to do that after what happened with Caroline, but he was curious about her. As they pulled into the parking lot Elena gripped the hand towel that was around her finger. Once they got to the front desk Damon started to give information but when it came time for the personal information he turned to Elena who was staring at a wall to her left. It was the wall dedicated to Grayson Gilbert. He had grown up here and worked as an intern at the hospital before he and his wife moved to Atlanta. Damon had met the man a few times when he was a child but never really knew him. Damon knew that he and his wife, Miranda, did have a large impact on the town though even though they lived elsewhere. When he died years ago they made a wall for him here at the hospital because he had always wanted to be a doctor here. "Elena the receptionist needs your information."

"Right, you don't have to stay Damon. Caroline left her number for me. I'll call her to pick me up. Plus you're not wearing a shirt" Elena said. Damon gave a hesitant look but nodded before leaving.

It was almost midnight before Elena returned to the boarding house with Caroline. She had gotten her finger stitched and then spent the rest of her time trying to reach the energetic blond. Caroline finally answered and they were finally getting back to the boarding house. As they walked in Elena went straight to her room only to find the closet light on. As she walked over there she found Damon sitting on the floor looking through a box.

"Why are you in my closet?" Elena asked rubbing her eyes trying to stay awake. Damon's head snapped up as he took in a very tired looking Elena. Elena watched him carefully and then walked over to her bed and sat down. She decided he needed to be alone. He had tears in her eyes and she knew what that was like, she did the same thing when her parents died. It wasn't hard to see that he had lost something with that look on his face and Elena understood a bit of just what Damon Salvatore was about.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena felt tired. It had over taken her body and made her limbs weak. She was always like this when she slept in a foreign place. It didn't feel like home and it wouldn't feel like home until she made this place her home. As she pushed herself out of bed she glanced down at her appearance. She had fallen asleep in what she had worn yesterday. She sighed and peeled her clothes off and made her way to the bathroom. As the hot water ran over her skin she could feel just how tired she really was. The last few weeks had taken a toll on her and the enthusiasm she once had was long gone now. She was happy to be starting over she was just extremely exhausted. Once Elena finished she wrapped a towel around herself and walked back into the bedroom. She looked around for her things before realizing they were still in her car. Elena sighed and walked into the hallway. Which door was Caroline's? Elena just went to the door down at the end of the hall and knocked lightly holding the towel closely to her body. She prayed to god this was Caroline's room and not Damon's. As the door opened Elena was proven wrong. Damon stood staring at her with an eye brow raised just as shirtless as he had been last night. Elena tried to ignore the fact that his body was perfectly formed. He had broad shoulders a long torso and Elena didn't even want to start thinking about his lower body. Muscles lined his arms and chest and Elena knew that there had to be some kind if gym around here because guys can't just look like Greek gods.

"Never pinned you for a morning sex kind of girl, Ms. Elena." Elena rolled her eyes and pulled her towel tighter around herself, she didn't dare let go of it.

"My bags are still in my car, if I give you my keys can you go get them for me," Elena asked. Damon raised an eyebrow but shrugged and walked past her. Damn, Elena thought, his back was just as muscular as the front. Sure Elena had noticed he was shirtless last night hell he went to the hospital without a shirt but then her hand was gushing out blood and she didn't want to think about him in any form sexual.

"I brought them in last night when you were at the hospital. I didn't know what room was yours so I left them in the foyer." Damon said as he made his way down the staircase. Elena followed and picked up one of her bags while Damon took the other three. "You do not pack light." Elena chuckled and placed the bag on her bed while Damon set the rest of them by the door. Elena turned to thank him but he was already gone. Elena went to shut her door and to get dressed. Once she returned down stairs she spotted Caroline in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Morning, wish I could stay and chat but I have to go to work." Caroline said while giving a small smile.

"Where do you work?" Elena asked curious to how she would get a job around here.

"The news station actually and Damon teaches some courses at the community college on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"I thought he owned this place."

"Only by default his true passion is Literature, though he'll never admit that to you." Caroline said.

"What do you mean 'only by default'?"

"You'll have to ask him that it's not my story to tell." Caroline said and gave a bright smile before walking out the door. Elena walked into the kitchen at the same time Damon did.

"You're not cooking I don't need another bloody kitchen." Damon said as he got some silver wear and plates out. Elena rolled her eyes and took a seat on one of the stools by the island. "How do waffles sound."

"I'm more of a pancake person." Damon stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. He shook his head at her as if he was ashamed.

"We'll have to change that because no one here at casa Salvatore likes pancakes." Damon continued to make waffles while Elena watched. To an outside observer they looked like a couple but the two didn't know each other, and if you asked them they wouldn't be able to explain why they were so comfortable. "So Ms. Elena, why Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls isn't a place someone comes to live it's a place people are dying to get out of."

"Are you dying to get out."

"I grew up here with a plan never to come back, it's funny how fate likes to screw me over." Damon said as he placed Elena's waffle in front of her. Elena poured some syrup and started eating.

"You're a fatalist." It was a statement that required no answer. Elena had grown up since her parents died. She used to think everything happens for a reason but then she realized things happen because you make them happen not because there's some mysterious force making them happen.

"Let me guess you don't believe in fate. You're a realist."

"I've had to many bad things happen to me to believe in fate. Things happen because you make them happen." Damon just shook his head and sat down next to her. "I'm here to start over. I've lived in a big city my entire life I need a change of pace. I've never lived in a real house before only apartments and pent house suits."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Atlanta. Where did you go when you left town?"

"I was 17 and I went to New York. In all honesty I was stupid but after about a year I went to Harvard and once I graduated I went back to New York."

"You went to Harvard?"

"Yep." Damon said popping the p. He looked over to Elena who was watching him. "Where did you go?"

"NYU. But then I went back to Atlanta."

"Why?"

"I met someone. He wanted to live in Atlanta and I didn't argue because my family was there. I wanted to move to a small town like this and start my own practice."

"Practice?" Damon asked as he took a sip of his orange juice. Elena nodded and looked over at him. "Like a doctor."

"I studied psychology and sociology. I wanted to be a grief therapist. The thing is Ty and I moved to Atlanta after I got my masters 2 years ago and I never got my doctorate."

"You gave all of that up for a guy?"

"It's amazing the things you'd give up for the person you love."

"Then why are you in Mystic Falls if you were going to live with this Ty guy."

"Well Ty and I actually planned on going back to New York because he got a job offer and I could get my doctorate but plans changed so I came here."

"You said a grief therapist why that?"

"Why do you love literature?" Damon raised an eyebrow how did she know he was a professor and taught literature. Before he could even ask he knew it was Caroline.

"My mother made me read a lot when I was a child. I fell in love with it."

"There's a theory that everything you do is based off an experience you've had and I believe it because I lost my parents when I was 16 and then my uncle John at 18. I've had to deal with all of this pain and shit and I want to help people so they don't have to feel like I did. I know everyone grieves differently but I don't want anyone to fall into what I did."

"I'm sorry." Elena looked up at him and watched his eyes. He was being sincere, which is something she rarely saw when people told her this. She gave a small smile and nodded her head. "Hate to say it but I have to go." Damon slid from his chair and gave her a smile. Elena nodded and watched as he went upstairs and came down dressed for work. When Damon came downstairs he walked over to Elena. "Actually why don't you come with me."

"Why?" Elena asked shocked. He was going to work not some place to hang out, she wouldn't be welcome. "You're going to work Damon."

"I'm aware but what else do you have to do also there are a few job openings and one of them is in the psychology department."

"I don't want to be a teacher Damon. Why are you even asking me to come?"

"Because I know you've been dying to spend the day with me the minute you saw my chest."

"Oh don't be so full of yourself."

"See you at the car in ten."

The ride to Richmond was about an hour and a half and Damon couldn't believe Elena was sitting next to him. She was feisty and had a witty comeback to every word he said. He could only imagine if he had known this girl in her college days she seemed the type who could have a wild time if she learned to let go of what hurt her. As they neared Richmond he watched a confused look spread across Elena's face.

"Caroline said you worked at a community college." Damon shook his head and gave a light chuckle. Caroline just knew he taught Literature. Damon just shook his head and led Elena into one of the buildings and then up a few flights of stairs. The floor they ended up on was the third and top floor and the floor of offices. Damon unlocked on of the doors and let Elena in first. It was a nice office and reminded Elena of the boarding house. The furniture was antique and the walls were a deep cream. To her left there was a desk and to her right was a small sitting area. Elena smiled it was like Alaric's office at Tech. One of the walls was covered in news paper articles, pages ripped from books as well as some stray photos. Another had a small book case with books jammed into it. Elena instinctively walked over to the desk and sat in the chair. She looked over to Damon who was gathering some papers.

"I'll be back in about an hour make yourself at home." Elena nodded and watched as Damon left. She took another glance over the room and started to notice some pictures. On his desk there was one of him and some guy and one of a woman Elena assumed was his mother. On the wall there was one photo that caught her attention. Elena tried to place a time frame for when the blonde in the picture arrived in Atlanta. It was almost two years ago. Elena looked closer at the photo. The girl was standing next to a green eyed man and was holding him closely. Elena couldn't believe it, it shouldn't make scene but in a way it did. Rebecka somehow knew Damon.

When Damon returned to his office Elena was searching through something on his computer. She was also writing things down in a note book. Damon didn't want to know what she was doing, he assumed she'd tell him if she wanted. He had about another hour before his next class and he was expecting some of the students to appear for questions. Damon sat down on the couch and pulled out some essays and a red pen.

"Rebecka Mikaelson." Damon looked up to Elena who was pointing at a picture on the wall. It was when he Stefan, Rebecka and Rose went to Rockefeller center together one Christmas. Damon raised an eye brow and gave Elena a confused look. "How do you know Rebecka?"

"How do you know Rebecka?" Rebecka was Stefan's girlfriend but Damon had never liked her. She was clingy and needy. When Stefan passed she moved away but Damon didn't keep up with her, she wasn't one of his worries.

"I asked you first." Elena said. He couldn't figure it out but Elena seemed angry.

"Why does it even matter Rebecka was a stuck up rich girl."

"Because she's one if my closest friends and she doesn't remember anything before a year and a half ago."

"Excuse me?"

"I met her when my friend Matt was in the hospital, she had just moved to Atlanta and was in an accident that caused her to loose her memories."

"She's lucky."

"How can you say that?" Elena was definitely pissed now. She was heading out the room but Damon grabbed her wrist. "Are you so heartless you don't care about an old friend?"

"First off you don't know me so don't assume anything second she wasn't my friend and third she lost her fiancé, so yes she is lucky to forget. I would do anything to forget." Elena froze but before she could say anything there was a knock on the office door. The door opened and a young looking girl peered through. The girl froze when she noticed the tension between Damon and Elena. Before anyone could let out their breath Elena was out of the door. "Elena! Elena!" Damon sighed and felt guilty for screaming at Elena about Rebecka. She was only curious and Damon got angry because he was in so much pain and Rebecka wasn't because she forgot and his brother is gone because of her and she doesn't remember. Damon pushed past Sydney and ran after Elena. When he found her she was pacing and looked like she was going to cry.

"I have to tell her, we've been trying to find where she's come from for forever, if we didn't have her I'd we'd never know her name." Damon didn't say anything he barely knew this girl and suddenly he was being sucked into her life. Damon walked away leaving Elena to her thoughts, he needed to get out before he was in to deep. After the day the ride home was silent. Both were deep in thought and Damon was still sticking to the plan to stay distant from her.

"How did he die?" Damon tightened his grip on the steering wheel and stared blankly ahead. Elena took in his body structure and shrunk back into her seat a bit. She realized the loss of Rebecka's fiancé wasn't just hers it was Damon's loss too. Elena glanced out the window and watched as the land passed her by. "I came to town to learn about my parents. They grew up here. They fell in love here and they're buried here. I lost them when I was 16. My uncle started to take care of me, Jeremy and my sister Kat. He died when I was 18 so then my aunt took over. My parent's names are Grayson and Miranda Gilbert." She didn't say it to get a reply from him she said it because she needed to tell someone and why not him. She wanted to know more about him but he clearly was not open for that and she had always noticed that people were much more willing to share once you had shared as well. She was going to get him to open up if it killed her.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your comments and concerns. I have so much going for this story and I want to know if I should continue. Also where do you think the story is headed:)


	3. Chapter 3

Elena huffed and pushed away the box closest to her. She had the shipping company send her boxes to her here at the boarding house. She didn't think it'd be so difficult to unpack her boxes. But they were full of memories and haunting stories, she didn't want to face at the moment. Elena stood up and threw her hair up into a high pony tail. Out of frustration and pent up anger Elena kicked the nearest box and groaned.

"You tell it Elena." Elena turned to look at Damon who was leaning against the door frame.

"Can I help you?" Elena asked placing her hands on her hips. Damon chuckled and raised his hands up in mock surrender.

"No need to get sassy, just here to tell you that Giuseppe is starting tours today so either seek shelter in your room or seek shelter outside the house." Damon said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where's Caroline?" Elena asked pulling off her sweatshirt and tossing it on a pile of boxes, and then blushed when Damon took in all the boxes in her room. "I forgot I had a bunch of shit."

"No judgement. I'm just glad they didn't bring furniture." Damon laughed and entered her room. Elena moved to sit on her bed and Damon followed laying down an pulling her old stuffed bear onto his chest. "Caro, is packing. She's going to visit her Mom in Memphis." Elena huffed and fell against the pillows. Over the last two weeks she had been here, she had formed a close relationship with Caroline. Care was a sweet girl, maybe a little bobble headed, but sweet none the less. Care reminded her of Kat and she was glad for that familiarity. Damon on the other hand reminded her of the men Kat would date, emotionless and full of themselves. Despite the fact she had befriended him and tried to get him to talk to her, she didn't approve of seeing a new girl in the kitchen every morning.

"Great." Elena moaned and sat back up slowly. "Just great."

"Do not fret, she'll only be gone a week. Why don't you go look for a job." Damon said trying to hold back his laughter at this childish view of Elena.

"I was thinking about looking into the requirements to get a doctorate at the university." Elena admitted.

"You should do it." Damon said. "In the mean time why don't we do something today?" Elena laughed and shook her head pushing herself off of her bed. The last time they had hung out the the two of them, Elena found out about Rebekah's past and promised herself she wouldn't tell anyone about it.

"I saw a job opening at the hospital, I'm going there and seeing if they're willing to take me with out a doctorate." Elena explained.

"They'll take you, they're not that picky." Damon laughed and Elena rolled her eyes. Damon liked Elena she had fire. She was something he never had before and though he wanted her he knew it'd be best to avoid any kind of relationship with her.

"Have a good Damon, i'll see you tonight." Elena said and Damon watched her walk away.

...

"No you're drunk." A sweet voice chuckled. Damon rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly on the couch. He had fallen asleep here after the tours were done and after grading a few essays. Throughout the afternoon and into the evening Damon had found himself thinking of Elena and he hated himself for it. He had even gone to the bar for a distraction but came home alone because he found himself comparing every girl to Elena and again he hated himself for it. He swore to himself he would never fall in love again not after Rose. Not after what he had seen Stefan do for love. Not after what Caroline had been through for love.

"Do you mind getting off your ass, and helping we have a bit of a problem." Damon came out of his thoughts when Lexi spoke. He looked over his shoulder to find Lexi Brandon supporting a very drunk Elena. Lexi Branson was Stefan's old best friend and had kept pestering Damon for the past two years about his, as she called them, atrocious habits. "She said she lived at Damon's house."

"Oh my gosh." Elena squealed turning to stare at Lexi. "Do you know Damon too!" Damon laughed and stood up walking over to Lexi and Elena. The last time he had seen Lexi she was giving him a lecture of drinking and he sent her out telling her he never wanted to see her again. He liked Lexi, she was good for Stefan, always had been. But after Stefan's death Damon cut out all ties that bound him to Stefan's memory and that included a helpful Lexi.

"I'll take her to her room." Damon said as he reached for Elena. Lexi gave Damon a smile and turned to leave. "Don't leave."

Lexi laughed and shook her head. Lexi and Damon had only met each other a few times when Damon visited, which he rarely did, or when Stefan dragged her on trips to visit Damon. She liked him, or the old him. The old Damon Salvatore may have been a trouble maker and a bit of an ass but he wasn't lost and downward spiraling. "I have to go home, I have early shift at the hospital tomorrow. If you want to talk, you know where to find me, asshole."

Damon rolled his eyes and watched Lexi walk out. He made a mental note to get in touch with her, she would know what to do about the situation with his father. Before Damon's thoughts got to darks and he considered drinking himself into a stupor he looked to Elena who was picking at some loose strings on the sleeve of his shirt. "Why are you so drunk?"

"All you can drink buffet at the grill. Paid for by your life's most depressing moments." Elena chuckled already laughing at her comment. "They add in a cigarette if you cry."

Damon shook his head and helped Elena up the stairs. Once he got Elena's shoes off and got her in bed Damon headed for the door.

"Why does everyone leave me?" Damon froze and turned around. Elena was staring at him with big doe eyes as if he held the answer to her question. Damon turned the light off and left the room, Elena's question sticking in his mind. Damon had asked a similar question but he never bothered to actually voice it. He didn't understand why Stefan, in his will, left him his side of the family business. He didn't understand why Stefan thought his brother could do this, when Damon absolutely despised this place. Stefan knew Damon hated their father and he knew that Damon vowed to never return so why dump all of this shit on him, why torture him even in the afterlife?

Elena groaned and pulled her pillow head. The pounding in her head reminded her of her hungover Sunday mornings in high school. Elena groaned and pulled her covers tighter around her body. She didn't plan on getting drunk, hell she was only getting a celebratory drink for her new job at the hospital. They didn't mind that she didn't have her doctorate only if she started to work on it and she was all for that. Except once she was sitting at the bar the daunting realization of how much her life sucked hit her and after that she fell down head first into her glass of alcohol.

"Morning sunshine." Elena groaned and looked up at Damon who was holding a tray of food. "I have the best hangover cure right here in this mug."

"Tone it down on the volume." Elena grumbled and Damon laughed causing Elena to shoot him a glare. She sat up slowly and let Damon set the tray in her lap. "Why are you doing this? What's the catch? Do I have to scare another girl out pretending to be you're fiancé again?"

Damon laughed and shook his head. "Just doing something nice, don't get used to it." Elena chuckled and started to eat the toast Damon had made her. Damon had woken up before usual just to make the girl breakfast and remake it when he thought he over cooked the pancakes.

"I thought no one in casa Salvatore liked pancakes?" Damon shrugged and Elena raised an eye brow. "Seriously, what's the catch?"

"Why does there have to be a catch?"

Elena gave him and look and rolled her eyes and started to eat her pancakes. "Because you're Damon." She said her mouth full. Damon laughed and Elena blushed. "I may not have been here long but I'm a quick learner. You don't do things unless there's something in it for you."

"What if I said it's just hilarious to watch your hungover ass?" Elena shot Damon a look and he huffed. "Fine the food is a bribe, I want to talk about Tyler."

Elena froze and stared at Damon for a moment. How did he even know about Tyler. Elena rarely spilled her guts when she was drunk so she didn't really understand how he knew. "How do you know about Tyler?"

"He called you last night after I had brought you up to bed, I didn't answer but he left the long message trying to apologize to you."

"You listened to my voicemail?" Elena snapped. Damon sighed and nodded. "That's a complete invasion of privacy Damon!"

"Don-."

"No don't tell me not to change the subject! Don't touch my stuff and don't listen to my voicemail. It's none of your business so stay out of it!"

"Elena." Damon tried to reason but Elena don't meet his eyes. He sighed and realized he made a mistake. Though she had opened up to him she wasn't ready to share it all and he shouldn't have tried to push her.

"Just leave, Damon."


End file.
